Emojis Wiki
Emojis An emoji is a small digital image or icon used to express an idea, emotion, etc., in electronic communication.They are a fun way to express how you feel, through text. There are many different types of emojis, many look different but they have the same concept. Some are laughing, crying, shocked, angry, etc. There is a huge variety. Background In 1999 the trend was using picture messages to communicate using picture messages, the phone companies noticed this trend and incorporated it in their phones. "Emoji" in Chinese means "picture character." Emojis, Emoticons, What's the Difference? Basically, emojis are a physical picture that you can see, like the heart. They are limited in number. Emoticons are a combination of text to create an image, like the smiley face. There are an unlimited amount of combinations to create an emoticon. In some cases, the ":)" may turn into a picture depending on what you are using, for example; Facebook, Gmail chat, etc. Different Phone, Different Emojis Some phones do not contain emojis (which is pretty rare nowadays) but some do offer apps to apply emojis. So, they all look different. The first type of phone to have emojis was the iPhone, later on Android, Windows, etc. They all look different but they have the same concept and idea. The favorite is the iPhone ones, which are personally my favorite. The 10 Most Used Emojis Data has been collected through Twitter, they calculated the number of times each emoji was used and made a list of the top 100 most used emojis. (1) 'Number one is the "Hearts" emoji (looks like a heart on a card) with about 342,475,410 tweets containing it. '(2) Number two is the "Joy" emoji (it's just laughing so hard, it's crying) with about 278,834,358 tweets containing it. (3) 'Number three is the "Unamused" emoji (looks very frustrated and looking to the side) with about 135,699,152 tweets containing it. '(4) 'Number four is the "Heart Eyes" emoji (literally has heart for eyes) with about 124,015,053 tweets containing it. '(5) '''Number five is the "Relaxed" emoji (looks pretty relaxed and blushing a little) with about 110,719,899 tweets containing it.(6) 'Number six is the "OK Hand" emoji (a hand doing the OK hand with the three fingers) with about 109,192,922 tweets containing it. '(7) 'Number is the "" emoji () with about tweets containing it. '(8) 'Number eight is the "Kissing Heart" emoji (a kissy face blowing a heart) with about 100,228,963 tweets containing it. '(9) 'Number nine is the "Blush" emoji (a smiley face blushing) with about 99,514,462 tweets containing it. '(10) '''Number is the "Pensive" emoji (looks sad and disappointed) with about 88,705,442 tweets containing it. The Emoji Challenge!? Nowadays, teens make anything into a challenge. To play the game or "challenge" you need 2 or more players. An emoji is picked and the players have to do their best to imitate the emojis, the person with the best imitation, gets a point. Whoever has the most points, wins. Links http://www.iemoji.com/articles/where-did-emoji-come-from http://fivethirtyeight.com/datalab/the-100-most-used-emojis/ Latest Activity Category:Browse